Clipped Wings
by MiniMaloMyotismon10
Summary: Lust and her youngest sibling have a talk about wanting to leave but they can not for their wings are clipped by a father who wishes to keep close. PrideEd! Read & Review please.


Lust leaned against the wall, sighing quietly. She looked out at the setting sun, a small frown on her lips as she watched the busy people of the city walk around. From the high tower she was in, she could see the entire town. She turned her back towards the humans, closing her eyes. "Why can't I just live my life as a human as well? I could have a family and grow old…" She whispered to herself as she turned back around, seeing the people walk from store to store. Her expression saddened as she though about it even more. She sighed and shook her head as she walked out of the tower and into the busy streets.

"Sister?" Pride blinked watching his much older sibling in despair something he didn't understand but maybe that was cause he wasn't as old as the rest… he had slipped from Father side when he fell asleep something he did just to get outside for his father had been oddly protective of him of lately "Sister?…is something…. wrong?"

Lust slightly jumped as she heard someone talking to her. 'Sister?' She questioned in her head before turning around. "Oh… Pride." Lust said coolly, acting as if nothing had happened. She looked at him and shook her head. "No, everything's fine."

He gave a soft frown and his blank golden eyes stared to the humans then he set his gaze back to his only sister. "You…. been staring at them for a while now…you're not…thinking of leaving like greed…are you? I thought you hated humans…..what is it about them that capitates you so?"

"I don't plan on leaving… How could I? I couldn't possibly become a human… They die so easily." Lust tried to play it off like always, acting as if she hated them. "I would never leave you all like Greed did. I'm not that horrible." She turned back around, staring at the humans once more with a look of longing. "It's just…" She sighed, trying to find words to explain how she felt.

"You wish you could do what they… could…. fall in love…get married… have a family…a life….? You could if Father didn't have such…..a stronghold upon us sister… yes he… cares… but…even the littlest bird has to leave the nest…..sometime… he is… determined to keep us in the nest… to keep us close…its suffocating isn't it?"

Lust listened to his words, slowly nodding before facing the hard truth. "I want to run. To finally start a family and love for once. I'm tired of just staying by his side and waiting to be a waste of space and for him to just kill me! I tired of waiting… I just want to run from his side…" She paused, hugging herself before shaking her head. "But I can't. He has us chained to him some how."

Pride shook his head and walked over to his older sibling and wrapped his arms around her putting his forehead to the small of her back closing his eyes for a moment before a single tear went down his cheek. "We are like caged birds…sister… but one day one day we will be free…you will be free….then you can run and live your life the way you want…..someday each of us will spread are wings like greed…and fly away…"

Lust turned around and reached down, hugging him. "You may leave… But I'll have to stay. Forever. It's my duty to protect father and all of you. In fact, you all might be chained to me as well. I keep you all close… I do not want to let any of you go. I love you, but I must learn to let you all leave and run when you please… I may never leave." She straightened up, brushing off her dress as she sighed.

"I… rather be chained to you…sister… even if its forever….I wont leave you…..alone with father… none of us will… we are all of the same…flock… we will stick together….one day we will break the chains binding all of us to…father then he will learn the price…. for trying to clip are wings….to prevent us from… flying… for now we bide are time…..I will wait with you as long as it takes….."

Lust shook her head. "No. Do not say that. You need to be free…." She sighed and walked away from him. "If I disappear, don't look for me…" She said as she walked, frowning. She was planning to run away and if anyone would find her, she'd rip out the stone in her chest and kill herself before they could do anything about it.

Pride just blinked for a moment before nodding solemnly looking up to the sky he whispered so only she could hear "Run sister run away… fly…spread your wings…. its time we all do the same…. " Pride eyes glassed over for a moment before he turned and disappeared into the darkness to return to Father before he noticed his youngest was gone leaving lust alone with her thoughts and his words

Lust smiled as she heard his words, walking into the darkness as she whispered. "Good bye… Break free soon." She finally broke this 'chain' that was binding her to her father… But she knew in no time she'd be back to him.


End file.
